My Amnesia Herbivore
by OptimisticXPessimistXXIII
Summary: Chrome lost her memory temporarily and Kyoya was obliged to look after her. What will happen? Read and find out. My first story, please take it easy on me XD. 1896.
1. Chapter 1

+My Amnesia Herbivore+

SUMMARY:

Chrome lost her memory temporarily and Kyoya was obliged to look after her. What will happen? Read and find out. My first story, please be easy on me XD. 1896.

Chapter 1: Lost in a Moment

It was Saturday morning and everything seems to be so normal. The sun shines brightly in the vast clear sky, people making way to their own destination, children happily playing in the park laughing like there's no tomorrow and a certain disciplinary committee chairman busy patrolling the grounds of Namimori searching for unruly herbivores to bite to death.

Hibari Kyoya is making his way to nami-chuu when he saw a glimpse of the pineapple vessel's form in the corner of his eye. He stopped momentarily and observed her.

Chrome Dokuro just finished buying groceries, most of which are junk foods and sweets. While taking her way back to Kokuyo, she got lost because she got poor sense of direction making her bewildered at an alley, configuring which way to go.

Seeing the herbivore's troubled face, the cloud guardian began walking towards her, suppressing the urge to bite her to death due to the fact that he was the pineapple bastard's vessel."Herbivore, what are you doing here?" Hibari said with a heated glare on his motionless façade. Chrome became rooted in her place, seeing the Namimori demon's glare. "Uhmm, kumo-san..E-etou, I-I just bought some groceries but Ken and Chikusa left me, t-then I got lost." She replied almost inaudible, stuttering a bit out of nervousness and flushed because of embarrassment.

Hibari had only known her as the mist's vessel, he didn't actually know what her name is but something is troubling him whenever he sees her, though he didn't bother to mind it at all because for him, it's just a waste of time.

He just muttered a "hn" then began to walk away thinking that staying here will just waste his precious time. "W-wait Kumo-san." He was about to turn when chrome called her out and held one of his gravity defying jacket's sleeve. Hibari immediately spun around brandishing his infamous tonfas. He shoved her hard against the wall and tightly pressed one of his weapons on the nape of her neck. "Don't touch me herbivore." He hissed through his gritted teeth.

Chrome froze with wide-eyes then came squirming under his hold, gasping for air."Mukuro-sama" she uttered to herself, and then suddenly her body was surrounded by thick mist. Hibari was taken aback and dropped her. "oya,oya… what do we have here?" Hibari instantly felt his blood boil upon hearing the familiar deep (for him annoying XD) voice. The cloud guardian attempted to strike Mukuro at the face with full force, but he instantly blocks it with the end of his trident. "Kufufufu….if it isn't the skylark. Oya, what do you intend to do to my cute little Chrome? Are you trying to harass her? My, my…that's so ungentlemanly." Mukuro said while blocking every hit that Hibari unleashed.

"Mukuro. ..." Hibari angrily hissed while sending Mukuro attacks to take him down. They just continued their inhuman duel, there's nothing more to hear than the consequent clashing and slashing of their metal weapons. Thrust, slash, block, no one seems to back off until Mukuro spoke "Kufufufu…it seems that my time is up. It's a nice warm-up though. Kufufu." Hibari didn't mind whatever he said, he was about to give another hit aiming for his torso when Mukuro was suddenly surrounded again by thick mist.

CRACK!

Hibari heard a satisfying sound from the body he hit but froze with slightly wide-eyes when he finally figured out that it is not Mukuro.

AGHHH!

Chrome was sent across the wall with a loud thud then collapsed on the seemingly cold street floor. Hibari walked to the unconscious body and shook her lightly. "Herbivore." Chrome didn't respond, Hibari withdrawn his cell phone and dialed Kusakabe's number. "Tetsu, send an ambulance here, now." Hibari mentioned all necessary information to locate them then hung up. He held Chrome slightly up to make her lean against his chest. (Ohh...The OOCness .) and then he picked her up bridal style.

**Meanwhile…**

Tsuna and the gang are making their way to Yamamoto's place when they saw two familiar figures. "Hiii! T-that's Hibari-san!" Tsuna pointed towards the clouds direction. "And he's carrying Chrome-chan!" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked to where he is pointing. "You're right Juudaime! That's the sadistic bastard and the pineapple's vessel!" Gokudera agreed. "Ehh…seems like they're getting along very well. Haha." Yamamoto replied with his ever so bright smile. "Baka! Can't you see that Chrome seems to be unconscious? He may be killed her! "Storm guardian shouted angrily at Yamamoto's obliviousness. "HiiE! H-Hibari-san k-killed Chrome-chan?" Tsuna shivered and paled at the thought.

Hibari heard the siren of the ambulance. While he is waiting for it to arrive, he walked out of the alley they were in carrying Chrome, then he saw the crowd of herbivores (Tsuna and co.) and sent them a menacing glare. He didn't have time to bite them to death since he have more important thing to deal with. When the ambulance made its way to growing crowd, he immediately settled Chrome on it and made their way to the hospital.

**At the hospital. . . **

"H-Hibari-san, the patient is still unconscious, b-but hopefully she will be awake later." The doctor nervously stated intimidated by the presence of the prefect. 'HN' he grunted as a cue to continue. "A-ahh... Aside from her broken ribs, there seems to be no serious damage. She's lucky that there's no internal bleeding but w-we still have to observe her for further examinations, s-so she needs to be...Err, confined here for a couple of days. Hibari walked past the pale doctor who was startled by his sudden movement. "Hmn, give her a private room then." "Y-yes! Hibari-san." The poor doctor said. He briefly nods and walked or almost run out of the said room leaving the prefect and the girl behind. Hibari stared at the sleeping form and murmured, "Herbivore, you're really an annoyance."

A/N:

Whoa! I can't believe I actually managed to make my own fanfiction. Maybe it's because I really love this pairing, 1896 that I think I almost read all of their stories specially those that are written by Deadly- Chronicles and Chocolate-and-caramel, they are awesome! Although not even once I have reviewed their masterpieces because I'm only using my cell phone in reading T^T. I'm purely an amateur, so please be easy on me. I wonder what authors feel when they receive reviews, so… would you mind pressing the button below? XDD


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any only the plot my XD

Though I want to own Kyoya .It all belongs to Amano Akira-sama.

CHAPTER 2: Who Are You?

Chrome was awakened by the day light seeping through the window blinds. She groggily opened her one good eye adjusting to the sudden change in sight. She blinked for a few times staring at the pristine white ceiling, then slowly lifted her upper body with the support of her elbows. She felt a sting of pain in her torso and her head badly hurts."W-where am I?" she mumbled to herself while looking at the place.

The skylark was sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed where Chrome laid, with his eyes closed, arms crossed against his chest and a frown in his face. This day is really not for him he thought. Firstly, he encountered the person he detested the most and didn't get the chance to properly bite him to death; secondly, he's been caught up in this stupid situation with the pineapple's vessel and lastly, he escaped his patrol for the day although he just commanded Kusakabe to take his post. He hate having his business unfinished. All he can say to himself was 'damn'. He was taken out of his trance when Chrome clutched the sleeve of his jacket. He turned to look or rather glare at her.

Chrome was startled when the raven hair glared at her. "W-where am I?" she blurted out. Her voice was a bit shaky as well as her hand on Hibari's sleeve. Hibari heaved a sigh. "Herbivore, you're in the hos…" "w-who are you?" he was interrupted by the sudden outburst of the herbivore and noticed the tears welling in her eye.

Chrome's POV:

Why can't I remember anything? My head badly hurts. This feels so surreal, seems like I'm a total stranger in my own body. And who is this man? He seems familiar but I can't remember. Argh… my head.

Kyoya's POV:

What's up with this herbivore? Is she on drugs or something? I'll definitely have to bite her to death as well as her stupid master.

Chrome held her head tightly feeling the pain which seems like whacking her head. She can't help but to cry. "I can't remember." The mist began sobbing and hiccupping. Hibari didn't know what to do for the first time in his freaking life. He was also shocked by the sudden move of the mist and besides, it's the first time he had been left out with a crying herbivore, moreover a girl one. He immediately thought of things that herbivores do in times like this. He then recalled a scene from a sick soap opera where a boy hugs a crying girl. (Hibari don't watch soap operas and I think there's no way in hell he will haha… err he just happened to take a glimpse of it while searching for other interesting shows, maybe animal related lolx XD) but Hibari being the almighty carnivore as he is, will certainly and will definitely not going to do such herbivorous act. Thinking about it almost made him puke ALMOST. Then he decided to come up with instinct and patted the sobbing girl in her head to calm her down.

MEANWHILE…

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto hurriedly went to the hospital too worried for Chrome's well-being. They asked the personnel where her assigned room is and headed to "room 18" which is the private room Hibari asked. "Chrome-chan!" they swung the door open and were truly shocked by the scene before them. Chrome is clinging on Hibari's arm while helplessly sobbing and the hellish cloud guardian patting the crying girl. Tsuna and the two other guardians turned to stone with their jaw comically dropped down to the floor and their eyes bulged out of their socket.

Chrome was startled by the sudden intrusion of the three unrecognized persons. She felt scared being surrounded by people she hadn't know, that's why she even clutched tightly on the raven hair's arm like it was her shield. Hibari eyed the crowd of herbivores that suddenly barged into the room and gave them his piercing glare, if only looks can kill, they'll probably be lying on the floor lifeless.

LATER…

The doctor from earlier just finished examining Chrome who was now asleep. "Uhmm… based on the result. She has amnesia. Maybe the patient shook her head too hard or had been bumped against a hard object. It can be temporary or permanent depending on the impact. But hopefully, she will regain her memory although it may take some time. And also you may find some of her behavior unusual but that's normal." "HIIEE! Chrome-chan lost her memory? What are we going to do? Tsuna nervously said. "Juudaime, you don't need to worry about that woman besides it's not your fault." Gokudera said defensively. "Ma, ma…everything will be alright." Yamamoto said trying to calm them. Hibari was about to exit the room and take his well deserved nap since there is no point for him to stay there besides, he hates being crowded then suddenly reborn arrives. Heck he really know the good timing XD.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said with his squeaky voice. He then jumped to the bedside of Chrome. "Akanbou, are you here to fight?" Hibari said while brandishing his tonfas."No Hibari, I'm just checking her condition." The arcobaleno replied while pointing at the sleeping mist. "Reborn! C-chrome-chan! Sh-she!" Tsuna exclaimed didn't know what to say. Then the kid sends him flying with his powerful kick. "Ouch, vhot wos thot fowr?" the mafia boss wailed while massaging his beaten cheek. "Shut up dame-Tsuna, I already know what happened."

Chrome woke up upon hearing the loud commotion. She saw the raven haired guy about to walk out of the room. Then she absentmindedly rushed to grab the back of his jacket. "W-wait." Tsuna and the other guardians' expressions were priceless. The sky is biting unto his nails while sweat dropping, Gokudera cursed telling Chrome to watch out, and Yamamoto smiled awkwardly while sweating cold also worried on what Hibari will do to the poor girl. Hibari spun around and grabbed the girl's wrist tightly."What do you want herbivore?" Chrome winced."D-don't leave me." Chrome said with tears flowing freely. 'Why is she crying now again?' The prefect thought. Seeing the situation, Reborn smirked evilly thinking for another tricky plan.


	3. Chapter 3: MESSED UP

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KHR. If I do, then Kyoya Hibari would be the Tenth Vongola boss XD.

But fortunately I don't haha… it would be a bloody hell if I did. Imagine his guardians with freaking pompadour hairstyle lol XD. It all belongs to the great Amano Akira.

**A/N:** aww… I'm sooo happy with the reviews I received folks. Especially those from Deadly-Chronicles and Chocolate-and-Caramel. I kept on re-reading them while smiling like an idiot. I swear my face muscles cramped because I can't wipe away that smile on my face haha. Silly me.

**Chocolate-and-Caramel: **I'll use your idea bout Nagi haha… I'm currently working on it. Thanks! XD

Thanks for reviewing:** Bel-Lover, BlackAngel's Wrath, Deadly-Chronicles, and Chocolate-and-Caramel. **

I'll try to meet your expectations, though I'm only a newbie here. Well here it is *drum roll* the third chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3: MESSED UP**

"Hmmn… Hibari it seems like Chrome wants to be with you."

Reborn said while rubbing his chin with his small thumb.

"What do you mean akanbou?"

The prefect asked while trying to get away from Chrome's death-grip.

'Hell, where's her gripping power came from?' he inwardly grunt.

"Well, maybe because you are the first person she saw when she got conscious that's why she preferred to be with you. Oh, now that I thought about it, there will be no place for her to stay while recovering."

The arcobaleno said.

Everyone turned to look at Hibari. He was not pleased by the sudden attention and the meaning of their looks. "Don't even think that I will accommodate her, because I'll definitely won't." The skylark sent them a try-it-and-I'll-bite-you-to-death look. Sensing the deadly aura coming from him, everyone then looked to Tsuna.

"Ehh…Chrome-chan in our house? But there is not enough space there for her to stay. Not that I don't want her to be with us but, our house is too crowded a-and, I don't think she will be able to recover there." Tsuna interjected while waving his hands in front of him and sweat-dropping.

"I won't either. My apartment is too small for two persons." Gokudera said while looking away.

"Ohh… uhmm, I think she can stay at our place since there's a spare room there. But it's up to Chrome if she wants haha." Yamamoto said while smiling at Chrome.

"No!" chrome abruptly half-shouted. (haha, does that word exist? XD)

Everyone gasps (excluding Hibari and Reborn of course xp) at the unusual act of Chrome. She was blushing madly and had her mouth covered with her hands, she didn't know that her voice can be as loud as that. "I-I… want to be with h-him." Chrome uttered while looking at Hibari who was taken aback with the herbivore's decision. He stiffed for s moment and looked at the purplenette's teary eye which seems to be pleading. He can't stand her…err, what should he call this? Cuteness? So he looked away or rather glare at something because he doesn't know how to react.

"Hmmn… Hibari would you let her stay in your place? Well then again, she wouldn't be here if it isn't your fault, right? So you have the responsibility. Besides, it would be a shame for the Namimori disciplinary committee if their chairman will run from his obligation." Reborn reasoned out.

Hah! That's it; Hibari wouldn't let his pride be on stake.

"And what would I get from doing so?"

"Well, if think about it, you can be able to fight Mukuro if ever he shows up for Chrome."

"Hmmn… Rokudou ehh? Fine, but if she will be bothersome and an annoyance, I wouldn't think twice to bite her to death." The prefect agreed, albeit half-heartedly. He thought that she won't be that troublesome like the other herbivores, knowing her as some kind of introvert.

Chrome's eye sparked with happiness. She smiled to reborn then turned to Hibari and let go of his jacket. (A/N: She's been holding his jacket the whole time, but Hibari can't get out of her grip. XD)

"A-arigatou…uhmmm" Chrome's smile turned to confusion. Then, reality strikes her, she hadn't asked the raven hair's name yet although she heard that his last name is Hibari when Reborn is conversing with him. She tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

Hibari sighed. "Hibari Kyoya" he said in his deep baritone voice while making his way out of the room.

"Ahh…arigatou Kyoya-kun." Chrome said again in her soft melodious voice but still audible with her distance from the prefect. Hibari's eyebrow twitched when he heard chrome say his given name in a very familiar way, though he just ignored it, he don't want stay there any longer thinking that he may acquire their herbivorousness (where did this word came from? XD) if he does so.

Chrome realized that she was being stared by the group remaining in the room. She blushed and fidgeted the hem of her hospital gown while making her way back to the bed.

"Haha, I never thought Chrome can be that daring. Maybe they'll get along very well, ne?" Yamamoto said breaking the silence.

"Reborn! Why did you let Chrome-chan stay with Hibari-san? She might be in danger with him. What if he hurt her?" Tsuna shuddered while having the scary image of the prefect.

"Yeah, that would be troublesome." Gokudera said agreeing to him.

"Maa, maa. Hibari won't hurt a helpless girl you know."

"Are you stupid baseball idiot? It's HIBARI FREAKING KYOYA we're talking about!" the silverette shouted angrily at Yamamoto.

Chrome just stared at them while they are bickering.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her. Hmmn…everything's settled so I'll see you around. By the way Chrome Dokuro, that's your name and I'm reborn. Take a good rest ne? Tsuna, you should introduce yourselves to her as well because she hadn't known you yet. I'm heading off, ciao." The arcobaleno said then a small portion of the wall opened revealing a small room and he went in.

"uhh…byebye Reborn-kun" chrome said while hugging a pillow covering half of her face.

"A-ahh…Chrome-chan, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna held out his hand. Chrome shook it shyly and smiled at him. The Vongola boss blushed; he's not used with Chrome smiling back at him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The rain guardian said and shook her hand with his ever-so-bright smile.

Then the mist turned to the silverette. "tch, Hayato Gokudera." He spat out while looking away.

Tsuna told some things about her and her forgotten memories. But he still kept the mafia thingy thinking it's not yet the right time to tell her. Hours later, Chrome slowly copes up with them and had her impression to each one of them.

**CHROME'S POV:**

_Hmmm… so my name is Chrome Dokuro I'm currently 14 years-old._

_And I used to live with Ken, Chikusa, M.M, and Mukuro. _

_Tsuna-kun said they don't know where they were by now._

_I wonder what kind of people are they, maybe they are kind like these people I newly met._

_Tsuna-kun is so kind he even told me that he'll ask his mother to cook for me and visit me._

_Takeshi-kun as well, his smile is so contagious he said he'll bring some sushi next time._

_And Hayato-kun also, although he seemed to be a little grumpy. _

_I wonder why he's callingTsuna-kun 'Juudaime'. _

_Ohh… there's just one thing I don't get, when I asked all of them about Kyoya-kun they all seemed to be pale. Tsuna-kun told me that it'd better if I would stay away from him because he is dangerous._

_Takeshi-kun said he likes biting people to death especially those disrupting the peace and his nap._

_Err… bite? Is Kyoya-kun a vampire or something? _

_But he seems to be kind, he even allowed me to stay at his place._

_Well maybe I need to know him better._

_Hmmn… I never thought I have a bunch of acquaintances._

_They told me also about Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin .I can't wait to meet them all. I think I got a wonderful memory. I hope I'll be able to restore it._

**NORMAL'S POV:**

Chrome was taken out of her musings when the three prepared to go.

"Chrome-chan, it's quite late so we'll be heading home. Take a good rest ok? We'll visit you again some time. Goodnight." Tsuna and the two others bade their goodbyes to her.

Chrome took a glance in the clock by the wall '7:45' then she looked at the window. It's already getting dark with the sun hiding on the horizon; clouds are painted with orange, purple and blue shades making a picturesque view. Somehow she felt sad being all alone.

"Uhmm… arigatou Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun. *Yuroshiku minna-san. Goodnight."

Chrome said while pointing to each one of them as if memorizing their names. The gang was quite surprised when she called them by their given name because they are used to her calling them with boss, arashi-san, and ame-san. They felt like missing the old Chrome but they just set aside the thought knowing what her condition was right now. 'We will help her regain her memories' that's what they are all thinking by now. (Haha, like they have only one mind XD. Ok I'm breaking the momento xp).

After the three left, Chrome dozed off and had her body rested. Her headache subsided a little but it still hurts. Few minutes had past and she was already succumbed by darkness.

**A/N:**

Well that's it xp. Uhmmm… there's just only a little interaction between Chrome and Kyoya T^T.

But I'll make sure that in the next chapter there will be more, I mean a lot XD hehehe…

I know the title is so lame, coz' I can't think of any better and I suck on making titles. =.=

Please review and if you have any suggestions, you can tell me then, cause I'm having trouble in coming up with ideas XD. Hopefully I'll be able to post it as soon as I finished it.

I'm also planning on making another story it will be entitled "The Diary of a Silent Fangirl" or "The Diary of Skylark's Stalker" haha… I don't know which one is better. Err…should I make it an 1896 pairing or an 18XOC? I don't know yet xp. Well I'll just focus on this one since it's my first fic.

*Yuroshiku minna-san

-Nice meeting you all.

OptimisticXPessimistXXIII out =3


	4. Chapter 4:A Day with an Herbivore

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only the plot of this story =3. It all belongs to the genius Amano Akira.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for updating quite ! XD I never thought readers would like this piece of mine. I'm really happy. I know now that reviews really boosts up an author's motivation to write XD so, I'm hoping to get reviews from you my lovely readers XDD.

By the way, thanks a lot to: **Deadly-Chronicles, Chocolate-and-Caramel, Winterferns, BlackAngel's Wrath, Aubrey09, and The Last Page **for reviewing the last chapter. Mahal ko na kayo XD (I love you all) I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing this.

And about the story I mentioned on the last chapter, I'll post it right after this, since most of you wanted it to be an 1896 pairing, I made it the way you guys wanted it. I'm hoping you'll read and review it as well.

Another thing, (yeah right I'm abusing the author's note xp) If you do have a facebook account, you can add me up guys. Just search my profile name: meichi garcia alcantara

Ok, enough with the talk, here it is. Xp

**CHAPTER 4: A Day with an Herbivore**

"Ohh, where am I?" Chrome wandered through the empty white corridor which seems unending then she stopped momentarily in front of a door with the sign "ICU". She smelled the strong scent of antiseptics and other disinfecting solutions seeping through the said door making her nostrils twitch involuntarily. She slowly opened the door, too curious on what's behind it. The mist saw some machines beeping beside a bed. She walked to the near side of the bed making sure not to make any noise. Chrome gasp in shock when she found out who is laying in the bed.

"I-it's me? H-how?" she wondered and had Goosebumps all over her body. Herself, which was bedridden is covered with bandages and her right eye is covered with sterile eyepatch. She felt her tears trailed down her cheek seeing her other self's condition right now. Her other eye is opened but seems blank like it has no life; she didn't even recognized her presence which was strange. Chrome then heard two voices conversing.

"Dear, Nagi was caught in a car accident." A woman's voice said.

"Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined." A man's voice sternly replied.

"That girl tried to save a cat. They said that it's too late for some of her organs. She can't be saved."

Chrome couldn't help but to cry on what she's seeing and what had she heard, thinking that Nagi they're pertaining to is her other self.

"The doctor said she can be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type." The man said in a somewhat like persuading way.

"Don't joke around; I'm not going to let them cut me open for that girl." The woman interjected who didn't seem to like what the man said.

"What are you saying? She's your child whom you brought with you."

"I never understand what that child was thinking. She couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you. I-it's not just me, but no one really wishes for her to keep living." The woman replied cruely.

"Hey, Nagi can hear you."

"She's in the ICU. She can't hear me."

"Anyways, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want. I'm busy."

Their voices echoed then faded.

"They left her behind." Chrome thought to herself sadly. Suddenly, her other self mumbled something.

"It's strange, I can hear it all. I'm going to die, I feel a little relieved it'll finally be over." Chrome's eye widened and she felt her heart tightened on what her other self said. She approached her but when she touched her cheek, her hand passed her face like she was invisible. She gasps in astonishment on what happened and she stared on her hand.

"Kufufufu" Chrome was taken out of her trance she heard an unusual laugh. She turned to see if someone was there but there's no one. Then she noticed her other self slowly disappearing in to mist.

"W-wait!" Chrome screamed but her other self was already gone.

"Nagi" someone called out and she spun around only to be amazed by the sudden change in her surroundings.

"W-what's happening? Am I going crazy?" she mused and rubbed her eye because she can't believe what she's actually seeing.

She is on a hill with lake surrounding it and a huge tree gives shade. The breeze is so refreshing and it's almost like a paradise.

"My dear Nagi." the unknown person said again. Then she realized the presence of the other person. He's tall and attractive, maybe in his teenage years, has strange hairstyle which seems like pineapple and have these unusual monochromatic eyes, the right is red and had a kanji number and the other one is royal blue.

"W-who are you?" chrome inquired.

"Nagi, I need you." The man said.

Then she felt as if someone is shaking her rather violently.

+My Amnesia Herbivore+

Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee is making his way to Namimori hospital to fetch a certain person. His chairman told him to escort Chrome Dokuro to his house. He reached his destination, he knocked but no one answered, then he heard a scream (A/N: when chrome shouted wait.) coming inside, so he stormed in. He saw Chrome whimpering and crying. He shook her but she didn't wake up. He continued trying to wake her up for minutes. H felt relieved when she suddenly sat up gasping for air. 'What is she dreaming of? Maybe that's one hell of a nightmare.' He sighs.

Chrome woke up from her strange dream. 'Just a dream.' She noticed the man in the bed side and was startled by his presence. (ushishi, who wouldn't be? Seeing a pompadour man when you wake up. XD). She jumped little out of surprise. The man had a strange hairdo and is tall like a goon you see in movies but his eyes seemed to be kind.

"W-who are you?" She asked a little intimidated.

"Ahh, Dokuro-san, I'm Tetsuya Kusakabe. Hibari-san sent me here to escort you to his house."

"Uhmm…Kyouya-kun? I see." Kusakabe sweat-dropped on the way she address Hibari.

"Are you alright Dokuro-san?"

"Y-yes" 'Uhmm… what was it that I dreamt? Nagi. Who's Nagi?' She keeps on thinking who Nagi might be. 'Maybe it's part of my memory.' Chrome thought to herself and set aside the thing.

After packing up, they headed to Hibari's house.

"Uhmm… can I call you Tetsuya-san?" Chrome said breaking the silence. They were on a car (probably Hibari's) and she was on the passenger's seat.

"Ahh, yes you can if you want." Kusakabe sweat-dropped again and smiled awkwardly at Chrome's question.

**After a While… **

"Ohh, we're here." The vice-chairman said.

They stopped at a veeery huge traditional Japanese house. Chrome was astounded by its mere gate. 'Ow, is this heaven's gate?' she mused to herself while gaping like a child who went to the amusement park for the first time. Then she realized that someone had already opened the smaller gate. She smiled happily when she saw Hibari by the gate and she skipped towards him.

"Kyou-san, Dokuro-san is here. I'll be going then." Kusakabe said and bowed to him, and then he bade his goodbye to Chrome and started the engine.

Chrome stared in the place in awe.

"Oi herbivore, are you planning to stand there the whole day?" the prefect said asking himself why did he accepted Reborn's offer and let a herbivore live in his territory.

'I think I might get lost in here.' Chrome thought to herself as she followed Hibari.

The house or mansion had this traditional ambiance but have some touch of western designs. Hibari led her to her room which was only two doors far from his.

"Herbivore, this will be your room. Mine is two doors along the hallway. Don't disturb me or I'll bite you to death, you understand?" Hibari said looking intently at the girl.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, are you a v-vampire?" Chrome asked bluntly but innocently at the skylark.

Hibari restrained himself from whacking the herbivore in her head. 'Where did she get such stupid idea? She's really getting on my nerve. But this herbivore is my obligation; I must not hurt her no matter what because my pride is on stake.' The prefect tried his best not to get his magical tonfas from god-knows-where even if his hand is too itching to smash it against her. He heaved a sigh.

"No, I'm not." He said having a mental note not to bring his tonfas when she's near, or else he might be labeled as a brute. (which he actually is XD)

"Ahh…" Chrome nodded like a child while surveying the room. Hibari went out probably going to his own room.

The room was quite large. It has a queen sized bed, a dresser and cabinet, bedside table and a bathroom. It's painted with cream and white giving a classic look, its floor is semi-carpeted, and an exquisite view of Namimori can be seen outside the window.

Chrome unpacked her belongings which are only some notes, medicines, bandages and a trident.

"Uhmm… what is this for? It looks dangerous." She said while inspecting the trident.

"Maybe it's important."

After unpacking, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After removing her clothes (err…she's in her Kokuyo uniform) and bandages, she dipped into the bathtub filled with warm water with vanilla scent. After taking a refreshing bath, she wrapped herself in a towel then she realized that she didn't have any clean clothes with her. She mentally slapped herself for being forgetful. She made her way out going to Hibari's room. (Only in her towel XD) She gulped and knocked on the door.

Hibari was lying on his bed while reading a book. 'Tch, having an herbivore here is so stressful.' He stopped nagging to himself when he heard a knock. 'Speaking of the herbivore.' Sigh. He noticed he's been sighing a lot these days. He walked to the door with his eyebrows almost joined to each other because of his glare.

"What now herbivore? I said don't distur…" the prefect didn't get the chance to finish what he's about to say. He flushed in merely some seconds when he realized that Chrome is only wrapped in a bath towel. He immediately shut the door close almost touching the mist's face.

"Uhmm… K-Kyoya-kun, do you have some spare clothes?" Chrome asked behind the door also red out of embarrassment. She waited for a few minutes and then the door opened again.

Hibari shoved something to her face and slammed the door close with a loud bang. (What a gentleman =.=)

"Arigatou Kyoya-kun." The purplenette said while smiling although he can't see her.

She stared at the fabric which is made out of cotton giving a comfortable texture. It was a plain white it's too large for her. She put it on once she got to her room. It passed her mid-thigh and its collar is slipping to her petite shoulders while the sleeves' length passed her elbows. After dressing, she decided to take a stroll to the mansion.

Hibari lay again on his bed. He was really surprised on what happened earlier. He remembered Chrome's blushing face, the intoxicating scent of vanilla and violets from her, her milky white skin and her wet hair went down her shoulder, then a droplet of water trailed down to her collar bone then above her chest, down to her…

'argh! Why am I thinking about it? I'm not a pervert. Tch, it's all that stupid herbivore's fault.'

Hibari began cursing his teenage hormones for kicking at a wrong time. He hasn't felt like this before. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her, he only feels that when he's biting people to death.

'it's out of shock. That's it, nothing else.' He thought to himself and took a glance at the clock '7:00 pm' great, time passed by so quickly but it's alright since he don't have any patrols because his vice-chairman is assign for today. He went out of his room. It's time for dinner.

TBC…

**A/N:** Well, how's it? Err…actually I cut it because I think the chapter might get too long than the others, and I didn't finish it up yet. Please review XD. Oww, by the way, bout Mukuro, he's going to make his presence soon xp. And another thing, I don't update on regular basis, so there maybe times that it may take long, but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can =)


	5. Chapter 5 Pineapple Ghost Man

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for taking too long. Thanks for your awesome reviews **Winterferns, BlackAngel's Wrath, Deadly-Chronicles, Chocolate-and-Caramel, Aubrey09, and Suzuki1989**

**CHAPTER 5: Pineapple Ghost Man**

Chrome went to the garden. Different flowers bloomed there and the sweet fragrances mixed with the thin fresh air can be smelled. The place is so quiet like a sanctuary, only the bamboo fountain (err… is that what it is called? Xp) makes a single sound every now and then.

'This is really huge. Hmmn… is Kyoya-kun living here alone? He must be lonely.' the purplenette said to herself while humming an old lullaby.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no!" she heard a tingling voice singing a somewhat familiar song.

"Dainaku shouko na ku Namigaii…" then, a small canary bird landed on her lap.

"Ehh… a little bird? So cute!" Chrome said while slightly blushing too delighted at the said bird.

"Hey little bird, what's your name?" she asked as if conversing with another person. Then the small yellow fluffy ball tilted its head and chirped happily.

"Hibird! Hibird!"

"Ahh… so you're Hibird ehh? My name is Chrome, Yuroshiku."

"Chrome! Chrome!"

"Wow, you're really smart." Chrome said while gently petting the small canary with her finger as it snuggled in her lap. (hehe, I can't imagine Chrome saying wow XDD)

Hibari silently watch the girl.

'How come she can able to tame my bird in just mere minutes?' he mused to himself.

He listened to her, humming a lullaby. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. After a while he approached the girl, it's quite chilly and dark outside.

"Oi herbivore, dinner is ready. Come if you want." The prefect boredly said then walked away.

"Ahh… Kyoya-kun, I'm coming." Chrome was startled by his sudden appearance but immediately replied. She followed him almost running because his strides are faster for her own good. Hibird went flying to his master and landed on his raven locks.

'Aren't they cute?' Chrome giggled at the sight.

The two arrived at the dining hall. The table was quite big, enough for twenty persons but obviously not often used. There's only the two of them there. Their dinner is served and its savory smell filled the room. They silently eat their steak.

'Hmmn… the food is so good. I wonder who cooked it.' The purplenette thought to herself.

Sensing the deafening silence, Chrome attempted to initiate a conversation w/ him.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, do you live here alone?" She timidly asked.

"No." Kyoya bluntly replied.

"Ahh… who do you live here with?" she curiously inquired.

"Maids" He said boredly while munching a piece of meat.

"Where's your family?"

'Tch, this herbivore is too nosy.'

"They aren't here, they're in other country. So would you stop pestering me and mind your own business." Hibari said annoyed with her questions.

"S-sorry" Chrome muttered and finished her food after Hibari.

She washed the dishes and headed to her room. After cleaning and brushing her teeth, she laid down on her comfy bed thinking about her strange dream last night. She tried to contemplate every single details of it and wondered why she saw it. The purplenette tried to sleep but every time she does, the picture of herself lying on a hospital bed appears sending chills to her spine. She looked at the clock '11:30', quite late.

"Kyoya-kun must be asleep." Chrome sat up and walked to the door. The cold floor made her shiver; she slowly made her way to Hibari's room and she knocked for several times. Minutes had past but still, there's no sign of a wake skylark. She just stayed there while hugging her knees to keep her warm and leaning against the door.

The prefect yawned and closed his half sleepy eyes. Today was quite a though day for him to think that it's only the first day he had stayed with the herbivore. He sighed and dozed of wanting to get his well deserved rest.

He was awakened by the knock on his door. 'Just great, now this herbivore just ruined my sleep.' He didn't bother to get up and see what she's up to.

He can't go back to his sleep. He shifted his body so he's facing the door then he noticed a shadow from the narrow space of it.

'She's still there?' his eyebrow slightly creased out of confusion. He lazily walked to the door and opened it widely.

Chrome was just sitting there, wide awake then suddenly the door burst open. She fell back and leaned backwards. She looked up only to meet a pair of steel grey eyes glaring towards her.

"What are you doing here herbivore? Why aren't you asleep?" Hibari questioned her irritated by her disturbing acts.

"Kyoya-kun, uhmm… I-I can't sleep" Chrome softly muttered while rubbing her violet eye.

"I don't care, you're disturbing my sleep. Go to your room now." He coldly replied. He was about to return to his room and continue his slumber when Chrome then again used her death grip and held his arm.

'tsk, she's really irking me' Hibari thought, luckily his tonfas are out of reach. He turned around, grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall, both of his hands are on her shoulders. Chrome didn't protest under his firm hold, instead she leaned her head against his broad chest.

'What is she up to now?' Hibari mused on her reaction.

"Oi, what's your problem? Go to your room now." He felt her trembling body against his own.

"I-I'm scared." She muttered while shivering under his hold.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, herbivore." The prefect replied, and then she looked up to him.

"I had a nightmare, I'm scared. Kyoya-kun, uhmm… can I sleep with you?" she immediately blushed on what she had said.

Hibari was surprised on her statement and had his eyes slightly widened albeit for only seconds.

"N-no, it's not what you think. I-I mean, I can sleep on your couch. I just don't want to be alone." The purplenette stammered while blushing madly.

"No, back to your room now." He sternly commanded and went back to his room.

"W-wait, Kyoya-kun." Chrome said while knocking on his door. The mist just stayed there waiting for the door to open once again. She's now shivering feeling the cold floor under her feet. Well, who wouldn't be? If you're wearing only a t-shirt passing your mid-thigh on a cold night. She sneezed she might have colds.

Hibari hadn't slept yet. 'Maybe she went to her room now. Hn, stupid herbivore.' Then minutes later, he heard a sneeze coming from outside his room. He eventually went to the door and glowered at the purplenette.

"Why are you still here? Do you really want to be bitten to death?" he hissed through his gritted teeth while sending her heated glare.

Chrome slowly lifted her head. Her tears are about to fall from her lone eye while she's shivering.

"Kyoya-kun I'm scared." Then her tears fell.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Tch… I don't have a choice do I?' He thought to himself while bending down to carry the sobbing girl.

'Why is she crying again? She's really pathetic.'

Chrome was quite surprised when Hibari carried her bridal style to his room, but she didn't protest. He laid her down to his own bed and covered her with his thick blanket. (yeah, I know. This is OOC =.=) His musky scent still lingering on it.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, I can just sleep on the couch."

She sneezed.

He glared at her.

She blushed.

"Stay here." He commanded and headed to the couch.

Hibari hated to admit it but he didn't want to see her crying for some reason. It's like seeing a cute small animal being tortured and that fact really irks him because he can't afford to see a small animal getting hurt. He had never sympathized any herbivore before.

**+My Amnesia Herbivore+**

Chrome groggily opened her eye and yawned. Then she realized that the skylark is not there anymore. She unsteadily walked to the door to search for him.

"Hmmn… where did Kyoya-kun go?" the purplenette wandered to the mansion until her feet brought her to the dining hall. Chrome saw a breakfast composed of some toast bread, bacon and eggs, and milk. She noticed a note neatly folded beside it.

"To: Purplenette Herbivore, err… I assume this is for me." She read to whom it is addressed to and being curious as she is, she opened it.

_Herbivore,_

_That's your breakfast. Your lunch will be prepared by the maid._

_I'm off to school._

_Don't mess up my house._

_Don't let any other herbivores in._

_Disregard those mentioned and I'll bite you to death._

Chrome chuckled slightly on the way Hibari reminded her. She silently ate her breakfast and washed the soiled dishes. Getting bored because she got nothing to do, she strolled through the mansion letting time to pass-by. She went again to the garden marveling the beautiful scene before her.

'Kyoya-kun said there are maids here, I wonder where they were.' Chrome mused to herself.

**At Namimori High…**

Hibari Kyoya is really in a bad mood because he didn't get to sleep well, thanks to the annoying herbivore he's living with right now. He got this deadly aura swooning around him and even leaving traces as he passed by. He had slightly visible dark circles around his eyes contrasting his fair complexion.

The prefect relay wanted to bite some herbivores to death to appease his annoyance. He let time fly by amending his bloodthirst.

'Tch… damn that stupid herbivore and her annoying cute pleading eyes. What the? Did I just say what I thought I said? Argh… I think I'm going insane.' The prefect nagged to himself while bashing some unruly herbivores.

**Time Skip…**

Chrome was in the living room watching some random television shows when she heard the front door's lock clicked open. She hurriedly went to the door to greet that certain person. Hibari went back home earlier than he usually does. He wanted to check-out if the herbivore hadn't done anything wrong in his house. The prefect was surprised when he found the purplenette smiling up at him as he opened the door.

"*Okaerinasai, Kyoya-kun." Chrome said while smiling at the prefect who just snorted and walked past her. She followed him to his room.

"Why are you here?" Hibari said while yawning.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, have you seen Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun, and Takeshi-kun in your school?"

"No" The cloud guardian replied while unbuttoning his shirt exposing his well toned chest in the process, not minding the presence of the girl. Upon seeing this, Chrome immediately blushed and excused herself.

"A-ahh… I see. Uhmm… I'll be going to my room then." She said stammering and blushing. Hibari smirked at her antics.

Chrome hurriedly went to her bed and laid there. She covered her flushed face, thinking 'OMG! My purely innocent eyes now tainted.' (hehe, I wonder how Chrome will deliver that line XD) She sighed.

"How am I supposed to face him now?" Her thought was cut off when she heard again that familiar yet unusual laugh.

"Kufufufu"

The purplenette looked around to see if anyone's there but there's no one. She even tried to inspect the dresser, her bathroom, the bed, the cabinet, behind the door, under the bed, under the pillow, under the lampshade and even under the carpet but there's no one. (haha, silly Chrome XD)

"Kufufu, you're really amusing to watch my dear Nagi." The unknown voice stated and upon hearing this, Chrome felt the chills run to her spine and her heartbeat sped up.

"AHHH!" Chrome screamed and rushed to the hallway going to Hibari's room.

Hibari was alarmed by the scream. He thought that maybe a burglar went inside his territory so he checked it. He was about to go out of his room when the door opened and a trembling purplenette tackled him almost making him fall backwards.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?" the raven head angrily said while trying to get away from the girl's tight embrace.

"K-Kyoya-kun, t-there's a ghost in my room!" Chrome said panicking with her trembling voice.

'Seriously, does she really have amnesia or she's just mentally unstable?' the prefect asked himself while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Ghosts doesn't exists are you stupid?" Hibari hissed with his eyes closed.

"B-but, I heard someone there." She reasoned out. Then she noticed a shadow emerging from behind the raven head.

"AHH! Kyoya-kun!" Chrome screamed again while pointing behind him. Hibari swore his sense of hearing has been damaged. He turned around only to see a thick mist turning to a body like form.

"Oya, how's my dear Chrome doing?" A deep man's voice said, and then Chrome finally recognized him. Those hetero chromic eyes, that gentle yet somewhat creepy façade, the very strange laugh, and that unusual pineapple hairstyle, she can't be wrong, she clearly remembered this very person.

"You, you're the pineapple man in my dream." Chrome said while hiding behind Kyoya.

Mukuro's eye twitch on the way his cute Chrome called him.

"Oya, My Nagi why are you addressing me in such a rude way?" the Italian said his aura intimidating the purplenette.

"Kyoya-kun he's scary." Chrome muttered but Mukuro didn't miss those words. He felt like something had stabbed his heart upon hearing those very words from his beloved vessel.

"Rokudou, I'll. Bite. You. To. Death." Hibari snarled. He can't further suppress his urge to feel his metal weapon clashing against his arch-enemies flesh. 'He really had the guts to step a foot in my territory'. The sadistic prefect took out his tonfas out of nowhere and initiated an attack.

"You better explain yourself skylark or you'll see what hell really feels like. What have you done to my cute little Nagi?" the male illusionist said as he blocked his opponent's attack with his trident.

Then the following events are somewhat predictable with a trident and tonfas clashing with each other and the poor room shaking with every powerful strike the two of them unleashed. The mansion turned to yet again another battle dome.

Chrome was left unnoticed and confused because she didn't know even a single bit why the two are trying to kill each other. She sighed and just proceeded to her room knowing there's nothing she can do to make the two bloodlust idiots stop with their fight. The purplenette kept on wandering why the 'pineapple-man' as she addressed the Italian used to call her "My cute little Nagi".

"Maybe I should ask him sometime." She said and amazingly fell asleep while a war is taking place.

**+OMAKE+**

Kyoya was eating his dinner while wondering what more can happen in days ahead if staying with the purplenette for only two days almost turned his house into ruins.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, where's the pineapple-ghost-man?" Chrome said yawning while making her way to the dining table. She noticed the wounds and bruises of him neatly bandaged. Her lone eye saddened.

"I don't know." Hibari smirked, bemused on the way she calls her master.

'Hn. Maybe it's not entirely a bad idea to let this herbivore stay here.'

**=Somewhere in Kokuyo land=**

"Ku-fu-fu-fu… why my cute little Nagi didn't recognized me? And why the hell is she addressing that stupid skylark with his given name while mine's a rude one? And worst of all why is she in his house? He'll pay for this And I'll get my Cute Nagi back! Ku-fu-fu-fu-fu" Mukuro helplessly sobbed with a gloomy aura surrounding him. His mind is full of questions that he wanted to know the answer.

"Oi, Kakipi! Make Mukuro-sama stop! It's irritating my ears hearing his ku-fu-fu sob." Ken complained to Chikusa who just passed him a pair of earplugs.

Then the rest of the night, our poor Pineapple-ghost-man continued crying and muttering about his Chrome's sudden change.

***Okaerinasai-** welcome back/home.

**A/N:** There you have it XD. It's the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or else the 'PINEAPPLE-GHOST-MAN' will visit you in your sleep and will turn your head into a pineapple haha XDD.


	6. Chapter 6: A Devastated Pineapple

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for updating late again. Well this chapter is already halfway done, and then I suddenly realize its lameness so I decided I'll just rewrite and change it. Uhh… I'm really having a hard time dealing with Mukuro-chan =.=. Hmmn… I'm also getting too lazy to type this out because summer heat is really getting on my nerves. Blah, I'm sorry if this isn't good enough ==,

Ow, I nearly forgot since most of the reviewers find this LOL-lable (nyaha…what a word XD), I decided to add humor as its genre. I hesitated first because I doubt if it's humorous. XD

Thank you so much to the following awesome reviewers who gave me motivation to write. Hehe, who wouldn't be, with "update soon" in their reviews I felt obliged XDD. I'm glad my readers increased in number.

***Kaguya9692, Chocolate-and-Caramel, nyancat98, Winterferns, Deadly-Chronicles, 18Madison81, Aubrey09, and Ninetailsgirl94.**

**CHAPTER 6: Mukuro's Epic Fail**

It was yet another fine day in the small town of Namimori. Chrome is going to get the newspaper from the gates when she saw Tsuna's gang making their way to Namimori High.

"Tsuna-kun!" the purplenette called them out causing them to halt from their tracks.

"Ehh? Chrome-chan? What are you doing here? How are you feeling? Are you fine? Is Hibari-san hurting you? We're sorry we didn't get to visit you because of our exams, well didn't even know where he lived in the first place." Tsuna bombard the purplenette with questions without even pausing.

"Uhmm… Tsuna-kun, this is Kyoya-kun's house, I'm alright. I'm a lot better than before, it's okay since you're all busy, Uhh… and Kyoya-kun is not hurting me, and he is really kind to me." Chrome meekly answered all the brunette's questions.

"Ehh? T-this is Hibari-san's house, I mean mansion?"

"Uhmm… Hai."

"Haha, see I told you they'll get along very well. We didn't know this belongs to Hibari to think that it's only in the way to our school. He must be really rich, ne?" Yamamoto said grinning while peeking at the open gate.

"Whooa, Hibari-san is really mysterious. Uhmm… Chrome we're happy you're in good condition… etou, we really need to get to school now because Hibari-san will bite us to death if ever we come late. Ahh! I remember, we will have a school festival starting tomorrow and it's open to all, uhmm… you can come and we'll show you around." The young mafia don hurriedly said like there's no tomorrow while stammering, fortunately Chrome is able to get what he have said.

"Ohh, okay." Chrome mumbled while nodding.

"Juudaime! We're getting late!" Gokudera said while freaking out.

"A-Ahh, Chrome-chan we really need to go now, we'll see you around Bye!"

"Bye-bye Chrome-chan!" Yamamoto said while being dragged by Gokudera as they run for their life.

Chrome went back inside the manor. Three days had already passed since the 'Pineapple-Ghost-Man' incident. The mansion is already renovated. The purplenette is already used to Hibari's daily routines. She's always left out alone because ever since she stayed there, she didn't get to see the maids which is actually strange and she began thinking that maybe they are the acquaintances of the pineapple-ghost-man, and that this house is actually haunted, the thought made her shiver but then she didn't want to scare herself more so she just set it aside. With nothing left to do, she decided to make the household chores or just keep strolling around the huge house.

The purplenette is now on the living room cleaning the shelves occupied with fine vases and other expensive porcelain figurines.

"Hmmn… Kyoya-kun's family is really rich." The purplenette muttered to herself while dusting a vase.

DINGDONG!

"Ohh… a visitor? Who might that be?" Chrome went to the gates to see who's out there and was surprised on what she saw.

"Konnichiwa, my dear Nagi! Kufufufu" Mukuro greeted the purplenette as she opened the gate but Chrome being the scaredy cat as she is, slammed the gate close right before the illusionist's fair face. Yeah, she's still scared of him after his appearance in Hibari's room out of nowhere.

Chrome had her eye widen as she saw the 'Pineapple-Ghost-man' by the gates and she noticed that he has accompany, a lad with a weird huge froggy hat and a blank façade, so she called him "Frog-boy".

"Pineapple-ghost-man? What is he doing here?" then after few minutes, she hesitantly opened the gate to see if they are still there.

"Oya, my cute Chrome that one's a rude act you know?" Mukuro said as he rubbed his beaten nose but then again, Chrome shut the door close making the Italian's eye twitch out of irritation.

"Nice move shishou." Fran said in his monotonous voice as Mukuro stabbed him with his trident.

"Ouch, that hurts yah know?"

"Shut up little one. Chrome, I know your still there. Please open the gate. I just want to talk to you my dear."

Chrome heard him knocking asking her to open the gate and then she slightly opened it enough for her to see the two strangers and she gave them a questioning look.

"Uhmm… Pineapple-ghost-man, do you need something?"

"Oya, my dear Nagi, don't call me in such a lame name" Mukuro twitch then again in Chrome's horrible alias given to him.

"Uhh… but I don't know your name yet pineapple-ghost-man, what should I call you then?" chrome innocently said as a tick mark appeared on the Italian's forehead.

'Does she really need to repeat it all over again?'

"Pfft…"

Chrome and Mukuro noticed the boy in huge frog hat suppressing his laugh but still in his blank expression. Seeing this, Mukuro stabbed him again.

"Ouch… pineapple-shishou stop stabbing me." The boy with the deep green locks whined monotonously and received another stab from the male mist.

"Kufufu… have you forgotten about me my dear? I'm Mukuro Rokudou."

"Uhmm… I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

Mukuro's hetero chromic eyes widen when he heard her say she had forgotten him. He felt a stab in his chest as she said so.

"W-what? H-how? When?" Mukuro didn't know what to say his beloved vessel had forgotten him, all about him.

"Uhmm… you see, I got amnesia that's why I don't remember my past Mukuro-kun"

The Italian then again felt an invisible arrow pierced through his chest.

'It was supposed to be MUKURO-SAMA! Not Mukuro-kun' Mukuro nagged to himself. Well it's much better that to be called pineapple-ghost-man right?

"Poor shishou, your beloved vessel can't remember you." The 'frog-boy' as Chrome addressed him, said again in his flat voice as if mocking.

"Shut up little one. I get it now my dear. Won't you let us in?"

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun said I must not let any strangers in."

*Cue invisible arrow again. XD

'S-stranger? K-Kyoya-kun' Mukuro felt his blood boil upon hearing the prefect's name and began cursing him in his mind. 'Damn that stupid bird, he's taking my cute Chrome away from me.'

Somewhere in Nami-chuu, a certain skylark sneezed. Xp

"Ohh… in that case…" The illusionist said and then both of the strangers disappeared.

"Areh? Where did they go?" Chrome wondered.

"Mukuro-kun must be really a ghost."

The purplenette looked after them but she didn't find them so she just went back inside the house. Chrome stopped on her tracks when she heard something in the living room. She gasps in astonishment when she saw the two Italians there, comfortably seated in the couch while watching TV and drinking tea.

"Ohh… My dear Nagi, what took you so long?"Mukuro inquired as he took a sip in his tea.

"Shishou, change the channel." Fran boredly said while trying to get the remote from Mukuro as the other Italian gleefully watch the show which is coincidentally featuring frogs.

"H-how did you get in here?" Chrome asked while sweat dropping at their antics.

"You said you were not allowed to let us in, so we did it ourselves."

"B-but Kyoya-kun will be angry." Yeah, the purplenette is also frightened at the prefect's wrath.

"Kufufufu… don't worry my Nagi, Hibari-kun is a dear friend of mine. Kufufu"

"Uhmm… than why did you fight the last time you went here?"

"Oya, that's only our way to express that we truly missed each other. You get it my dearest Nagi?" Mukuro expertly lied to her.

"Ahh… I see." Chrome said while nodding.

"Why don't you sit beside me?" The Italian gestured her to sit beside him. The purplenette hesitantly complied sitting quite farther away from him.

Meanwhile, Fran is busy skimming trough the other channels.

Chrome is staring at him rather intently. Something about him is bugging her but she can't figure it out.

"Is there something bothering you my cute Nagi?" the male illusionist said as he swept away her stray bangs which caused her to blush and look away.

"Uhmm… anou, why are you calling me Nagi?" she remembered that she wanted to ask that very thing to him. This caught Mukuro off guard; he forgot she didn't remember anything.

"Ahh… you really want to know why?" He said as he went closer to her.

"Y-yes" Chrome said while blushing. 'He's too close.'

"Hmmn…well, if that's what you wish for. My Chrome can't you Remember me even a single bit?"

"Uhh… I saw you once in my dream. We were in a place much like a paradise. A-and I was lying on the hospital bed."

"Ohh… I see, that's the first time we have met. You were caught in an accident and abandoned by your family."

Chrome remembered her dream making her sad.

"Your real name is Nagi and you're the only daughter of a well known family but they always neglect you until you were left all alone. When you're in the verge of death, I heard your voice while wandering in my world." Mukuro sighed.

"I know this will seem unreal to you, considering your current state, but I am the one who gave you your new life, as well as your new name."

The purplenette saw bits of her memories flashing making her head hurt.

"I gave you illusionary organs. That's why you're able to live until now."

"T-that's impossible." Chrome said as her lone eye widened and she backed away from him.

"I know it's hard for you to believe everything I have said. So I'll give you a better proof." Then they are suddenly surrounded by mist and their surroundings changed.

Chrome saw that very place, making her body tremble. She's in the hospital and that dream of hers played like a movie and she's just a mere viewer. Everything that Mukuro said was indeed true. What hurts most is that the fact that she's been left out by her own family, she thought that maybe it was better forgetting those painful memories. She clutched her head because it hurts that it seems unbearable.

"P-please stop, please stop!" Then she suddenly fainted. Mukuro's voice calling her out slowly fades.

"You're really mean shishou; you intended to make her unconscious so that you can have her don't you?" Fran said in his monotone voice while poking Chrome's cheek.

"Oya, your talking non-sense froggy." Mukuro said as he carried Chrome. He didn't know where her room was so he just laid her in one of the rooms there.

Mukuro stared at her serene face.

"Shishou, are you trying to melt her with your gaze?" Frog-boy said while swinging the chair he was in back and forth.

"Kufufu… isn't she beautiful, little one?" The hetero chromic said as he gently leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Did you know that you already committed two crimes for today shishou? The first one is trespassing and just now sexual harassment. Ow, I forgot child abuse also." The green haired lad said with his motionless façade gesturing his fingers as if counting. Then Mukuro stabbed him then again in his frog hat.

"Hmmn… Kyoya-kun" Chrome mumbled in her sleep which made Mukuro agitated.

"That stupid bird! I will definitely kill him. No, no… I'll take it slowly. I'll stab and screw him up with my trident and roast him in hell, and then I'll shop him into pieces and feed him to Ken in his Congo channel. Yeah that's right he'll surely regret taking my cute Nagi away from me. Kufufufufufufu" Mukuro murmured as a dark aura surrounds him, his eyes gleaming evilly.

Fran just sighed in his master's odd assassination plan. 'Does monkeys eat bird?' he wondered to himself.

"Kufufu, Fran I've got some errands for you to do."

"I don't want to do it shishou."

"Oya, You don't even know what it is."

"I don't want."

"It's part of your training."

"Okay"

"Kufufu, well I just want you to buy a bouquet of violets and box of chocolates."

Fran raised his eyebrow, but still have no emotion displayed.

"No, more questions, go now." Mukuro said as he shoved Fran out the door.

**At Namimori-chuu…**

Hibari is on the rooftop. He's done patrolling the school grounds. Herbivores are busy decorating every room in accordance with their theme which makes him irritated. He can barely imagine the mess that it will leave as soon as the herbivorous activity is over. This is one of the few things that made him go home (or house xp) early. He didn't want to see herbivores crowding and hear their annoying voices as they messed up his beloved school but he had no right to bite them to death since its part of their school activities. He just shrugged the thought and made his way to his house.

**Back to Hibari's house…**

Chrome stirred form her sleep and unsteadily sat up from the bed her head still hurts her vision is quite blurred.

"Oya, my Chrome, are you alright now? Mukuro asked as he ran his hand through her silky plum locks.

"Uhn" she nodded.

Fran came back with the requested items in his hands.

"Shishou, these are what you asked me to buy." Fran said as he passed to him the bouquet and a heart shaped container of Ferero Rocher. (Yum yum XD)

"Ohh…well done little one."

Chrome stared at them confusedly.

"These are for you my dear." Mukuro said and gave the bouquet and chocolates to her. Chrome felt overwhelmed with his acts.

"Uhmm… what are these for Mukuro-kun?"

"Well let's just say, it's just a token from me for being away in times you're in need."

"Hmmn… I don't get it but, thanks anyway Mukuro-kun." She smiled at him gingerly. Then Mukuro played with her violet locks again.

Hibari saw the door of his room slightly opened. He heard some voices chattering so he entered it curious on who are the daring herbivores that trespassed his premises.

The three persons inside were startled when the door suddenly slammed open and a fuming skylark entered. Chrome had her lone eye widened, Mukuro had this playful smirk plastered to his face while making his signature laugh and Fran stared at the prefect blankly.

Finding the person he detested the most in his own room is the very least thing Hibari wanted to see, not to mention the purplenette and the frog herbivore with that pineapple bastard. Imagining the traces of their herbivorousness that they will leave in his room already made his blood boil. He takes note to change all the things and furniture inside his room and disinfect the entire area.

"O-okaeri Kyoya-kun." The purplenette meekly said and earned a menacing glare from the cloud causing her to flinch.

"Oya, welcome back Hibari-kun. Kufufufu" Mukuro greeted the prefect while smirking.

Chrome only blinked and then the two began their bloody fight again.

"Rokudou for entering my territory, Kamikorosu!" Kyoya hissed with his venomous voice.

The purplenette was scared at the prefect; she had never seen him angry like this before. Only looking to his face made her tremble.

"Stop it!" Chrome suddenly shouted but the two keep on bashing each other. Then she ran in between the two.

"Move herbivore." Hibari commanded but she didn't move so the prefect shoved her hard against the wall he couldn't keep his temper now.

"Chrome, come with me now. Let's go home." Mukuro said persuading the purplenette as he grabbed one of her arms.

"N-no, I don't want to leave."

"That stupid bird will just hurt you"

"I-I want to be with Kyoya-kun, I won't leave him." Chrome said as she hugged the prefect tightly. The prefect didn't see it coming making him step back a little.

Hibari smirked evilly at the expression of the male mist. He's dumbfounded and comically shattered like a broken glass. Taking the opportunity to irk the Italian even more, Hibari hugged the purplenette back making the girl blush in beet red.

"You heard her right? Now leave me and MY herbivore because she doesn't want to be with you." Hibari mocked emphasizing the word 'MY'. Mukuro can't say a thing he just stood there frozen.

'My dear cute Nagi just shoved me away, she choose that damn bird over me. My dear cute Nagi just shoved me away, she choose that damn bird over me. My dear cute Nagi just shoved me away, she choose that damn bird over me.' Those are the words that kept on playing on the poor mist's mind.

"We'll leave now Chrome. Bye-bye." Fran said as he dragged Mukuro by the collar.

"Oi, you forgot these." Hibari said as he throws the bouquet of flowers at Mukuro's face as they went out.

Chrome is still in the raven head's arms and Hibari realized that she's unconscious.

The purplenette was too tired with all the recent events making her worn out and her throbbing head didn't really help.

Kyoya laid her in her bed. 'Hn, maybe the herbivore is tired.' He went out to ask the maids to take care of her.

Chrome woke up in the middle of the night. She felt something cold in her forehead and realized it's a wet towel. Her head still hurts making her sight blurry. Her stomach suddenly grumbled, she hasn't eaten anything since this morning. She unsteadily walked outside only to stumble on the floor.

Hibari is in his room finishing some paper works for the committee when he heard a loud thud outside. 'Tch, she's really troublesome.' He walked out to see what happened and what he saw was indeed what he expected. He sighed.

Chrome stared at him blankly; her usual sparkly eye isn't there. Hibari then wondered what that stupid illusionist did to her. Then her stomach grumbled again taking her out of her trance and making her blush.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, I'm hungry." The purplenette meekly said slightly embarrassed. Hibari just sighed.

**At Kokuyo…**

Like the past nights, Mukuro just sit at a corner while sobbing. His expression is very down while he's getting off all the petals of the poor bouquet of violets he was supposed to give to his beloved Nagi muttering "She loves me, she loves me not" alternately which unknowingly always ends up on 'she loves me not' maybe luck isn't really on his side. He is sobbing his ku-fu-fu sob helplessly thinking of the events that just happened recently.

"Oi, byon! What the hell had happened to Mukuro-sama?" Ken asked Fran.

"Ohh, nothing. He just got busted, that's all." He replied boredly.

**A/N: **Aghh! I'm not satisfied with this chappie =.=. I'm getting lazy this past weeks, (though I know I'm already lazy xp) Ironically, I'm getting lazy yet, this one is the longest chapter, I don't get myself either. XDD

I don't even know if Mukuro's fail here is really epic, I don't have any idea what title suits for this. Blah… I don't know, I think this one really sucks. Tsk . Please leave a comment, suggestion or any reaction on this chapter I badly needed it. Hopefully the next one would be much better.

Nxt chapter: At school festival

**OptimisticXPessimistXXIII**


	7. Chapter 7: School Festival Fiasco

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own KHR. All credits are to its rightful owner. =))

**A/N: **I'm quite sad because I didn't get reviews from my frequent reviewers for the recent chapter T^T. *sigh* Maybe that one really sucks, well I can't blame you readers, I knew it myself.=.= Well, thanks anyway to the following, you guys kept my determination to update xp:

**Aubrey09, KHRfan12, Kaguya9692, Suzuki1989**

Special thanks to **Aubrey09 **for cheering me up =3 I really appreciate it. As I promised, this one is for you. Hope you'll like it. XD

Ow, minna if you're wondering why there are two titles in the recent chapter the one is **Mukuro's Epic Fail **which was its original title by me, while the other one in the drop down list of chapters is **A Devastated Pineapple** well, it was suggested by Aubrey09 XDD I think it will fit for the title so I used it XP. Thank you so much for that! Mwa! Haha

**This was supposed to be posted on Kyoya-kun's Birthday (**dodge as a tonfa is thrown on me xD**) but I'm too lazy to post it, tsk, damn this evil sloth in me =.= anyways, Super Duper Happy Belated Birthday to our ohh-so-awesome-super-smexy-drop-dead-gorgeous-carnivore, Kyoya-kun. Halabya! XDDD **

**Dedicated to Aubrey09 =3**

**CHAPTER 7: School Festival Fiasco (part 1)**

Chrome woke up earlier than usual. She barely slept that night because of her _extreme_ excitement. (Haha, I remembered Ryohei, he hasn't appeared yet. XD I'm gonna make him appear later XDD) If you're wondering what happened, well here's the flashback.

**+Flashback+**

_After eating her late night dinner, Chrome laid on her bed. Then she suddenly remembered Tsuna's invitation to their school festival. The purplenette hurriedly went to skylark's den and knocked. After a while, the door slowly opened revealing the sleepy prefect. Hibari gave her a what-do-you-want?-spit-it-out-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death-look (how did he do that? I don't know either XD). _

"_Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, am I disturbing you?"_

_He gave her an, are-you-stupid-look. "Obviously yes, and I believe you have a valid reason for disturbing my rest. Better say it now if you don't want to be bitten to death." Hibari said still intimidating even in his drowsy state._

"_Uhh… e-etou, Tsuna-kun invited me to the school festival. Err… can I come tomorrow?" Chrome said while fidgeting her over sized shirt._

"_No. You're not allowed there, you're not a student." The prefect said while yawning._

"_B-but Tsuna-kun said it's open to all." The purplenette whined like a child and stared at him with a pleading eye._

_The skylark sighed in defeat. He can't refuse to her request, not with her lone violet puppy eye. 'Tch, I'm gonna bite that shrieking herbivore tomorrow'._

"_Hmp, Do what you want."_

"_Really? Yay!" Chrome excitedly said while smiling gleefully and raising her hands up in the air. Hibari just furrowed an eyebrow in her childish acts._

"_Ow, Kyoya-kun can I come with you tomorrow?"_

_The raven head was about to reject her when the purplenette gave him her secret weapon. Her puppy eye XD._

"_Pleeeaaasssee…." _

_Hibari looked away unable to take her cuteness. He wanted to squeeze her cheeks so badly and kill her with his embrace, but his bountiful pride wouldn't let him. 'Tch damn it. I'm turning to a herbivore.' He ran his hand to his raven locks. He didn't want to argue with her any further he needs to sleep so badly._

"_Hn, fine. Wake up late and I'll leave you."_

"_Thank you Kyoya-kun." Chrome smiled sweetly and slowly tiptoed to reach the prefect's cheek and kissed him gently. _

_Hibari was taken aback by the girl's quite bold action causing him to blush. Sensing his face slightly heat up, he looked away to hide his flushed face. 'Tch' _

"_Uhh… Kyoya-kun, are you alright? You seem sick." She reached for his forehead and touched it lightly with the back of her hand while her other hand is in her forehead._

_Hibari had his eyes widened for a second and immediately composed himself. He held her hand in somewhat harsh manner probably leaving marks on it and glared at her. _

"_It's none of your business herbivore." He shoved her to the side, went to his room and locked the door._

**+End of Flashback+**

The purplenette hummed happily while wondering what interesting things might happen. She woke up earlier than Hibari to prepare their breakfast.

"Hmmn… I wonder if Kyoya-kun is alright now."

Kyoya woke up in his usual time schedule. Sounds of clattering utensils and the smell of aromatic coffee picked his senses. He made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by Chrome.

"Good morning Kyoya-kun! Etou… are you alright now?" she asked while arranging the table. (Aww, she'll make a perfect wife ne? XD)

"Hn" Hibari took note of the flowery apron that she wore. He didn't know where it came from but he thinks it suits her well.

"Hmmn, cute" he hid his smirk while sipping his coffee.

After eating their breakfast, Chrome washed the dishes and hurriedly went to her room to take a shower. After preparing herself, she went to the living room where Hibari is impatiently waiting.

The aloof guardian had this frown adorning his face. He's not fond of waiting to anyone and his short patience is one of the primary factors why. He heard footsteps going to where he is. To his dismay, the herbivore's appearance is not pleasing to him.

Chrome wore her only decent clothes which is her Kokuyo uniform. Her other garments are huge shirts courtesy of the cloud guardian.

"Why are you wearing that herbivore?" the raven head pointed to her clothes as his eyes furrowed.

"E-etou… is this bad?" Chrome turned around and then tilted her head confusedly.

Hibari didn't reply; instead he dragged the confused girl to one of the rooms. He takes note to buy her some decent garments next time. He rummaged through one of the dresser cabinets and got a spare Namimori uniform for girls. (Haha, don't ask why he got that, but don't even think he's interested or wearing those stuffs because it's a big No,No. XDD) he shoved the garments to her.

"Change" he said with his authoritative voice.

Chrome blushed and hesitantly complied with what he said.

Hibari found himself staring at the girl whose half way done taking off her Kokuyo uniform top. He felt his face heat up upon the scene before him.

"O-oi! What do you think you're doing herbivore?" he snarled while looking away to the stripping girl.

"Uhh… Y-you said I have to change." Chrome said while blushing madly and covering her slightly exposed upper extremities. (haha, extremities ehh? XD)

"Tch, you're really a stupid annoying herbivore." He mumbled to himself and went out of the said room slamming the door shut. He didn't want to witness a stripping show but he must admit that her skin is really fair like ivory and peaches. He wondered what it tastes like.

"Argh, what am I thinking?" he shook his head to forget the thought.

Chrome just shrugged and immediately changed. She went out only to find the skylark leaning against the door frame. He walked towards her and gave her a scrutinizing look from head to toe. His eyes slightly narrowed. He reached out for her red bow which is unevenly tied and undid it, then afterwards tied it again to a better one. (Aww, the scene is way too sweet, it seem OOC XDD)

"Hn, much better"

"Thank you"

The two went to the parking place of the manor. Hibari started the engine of a motorcycle and passed to Chrome a helmet.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, are you already allowed to drive a motorcycle?" the girl asked timidly.

The prefect didn't respond but gave her a what-do-you-think-look.

"Ride on" the prefect demanded on the somewhat astonished girl.

The purplenette hesitantly obeyed and she wore the helmet. She tried to hop on the vehicle but it is way too high making it hard for her to sit on it. ( Err… Kyoya's vehicle is a black big bike, you know the big and cool ones usually seen being used in drag racing XD)

Hibari sighed. He helped her by lifting her up by her waist in a swift motion and settling her behind him.

Chrome was dumbfounded by his sudden action good thing she's already wearing her helmet or else he'll see her beet red face and be embarrassed even more. She was taken out of her reverie when she heard the loud noise of the engine.

The raven head started to move the motor fast causing the purplenette to bump unto his back, and then he stopped momentarily.

"Hold on herbivore" Hibari said without bothering to look at her. Chrome slyly clutched unto his sides.

Kyoya drove faster than usual because he's going to be late for his daily patrol, and he's never been late in his entire stay in Namimori High. He can't afford to taint his clean record even for once because of this purplenette herbivore.

Chrome clutched on the raven head's sides even tighter almost like embracing him from behind. She feared that she might fall anytime because of his fast maneuvers. (Hibari didn't mind it at all, in fact he's enjoying it XD ushishishi)

In just mere minutes, they reached the school. Hibari parked the motorcycle.

The purplenette was shocked by the presence of many girls aligned before them, she hid behind the prefect.

"Good morning Hibari-sama" the girls said in chorus as they bowed before him.

Hibari's eye immediately twitched upon hearing their irritating voices. It's no use biting them to death, not that he can't but every time he does, they only keep coming back and even multiplied like some sort of parasites. He glared at them, deadly aura surrounding him and they hesitantly backed away. He went somewhere dragging the purplenette with him.

Chrome stumbled several times because he's walking way too fast. The purplenette stared in awe to her surroundings. There were so many stalls around the school and the area was filled with colorful decorations. They both headed to the 'reception room'.

The mist girl seated on the couch and observed the room while Hibari settled on his office table a frown gracing his fair façade while scribbling on some stacks of papers

Chrome went to the window and looked at the crowd below; the prefect didn't seem to care though. She really wanted to go down there and wander around but it seems like the prefect won't allow her.

After musing for few more minutes she heard Hibari move from his place and draped his jacket over his shoulders.

"Uhh… Kyoya-kun" the purplenette rushed to him before he went out. He glared at her then again.

"Uhmm… can I come with you? Etou, I-I won't be a brother. Please" she clasped her hands together as if a pleading child who's persuading her parents to buy her a toy. Hibari rolled his eyes and didn't say a word. He proceeded on his tracks.

"Uhh… I guess it's a yes?" she tilted her head as if thinking and followed him.

They headed to the school gates and Chrome keeps on looking on the people who passed by while clutching on the prefect's jacket. Hibari heaved an exasperated sigh. He was too annoyed to the purplenette, he is crowding him always and more over, they're exposed to the people err… he mean crowd of herbivores. He really wanted to push her away from him, but he simply can't. 'Damn, this is crazy'. He was supposed to be alone as a carnivore, he must not pity or show any sympathy towards herbivores, he must bite them, but when it comes to her… things are not the same.

Chrome spotted Tsuna's gang among the crowds of people. "Ahh… Tsuna-kun" she tugged Hibari's jacket to have his attention. The cloud guardian gave her another irritated look, she would careless though because she's used to it.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, can I go to Tsuna-kun and others? The mist girl pointed to where the gang is.

Hibari silently rejoiced upon hearing the somewhat good news. If he's not Hibari, he would probably be letting out tears of joy and will be jumping up and down out of happiness, if he's NOT Hibari.( Ohh… the horror seeing him doing that XDD)

'Finally, I can get this herbivore out of my sight.' He thought to himself.

"Hn, do what you want." Are the only things he said although he wanted to add 'and don't ever come back here you annoying herbivore.' Of course he wouldn't say it out loud; after all she's still his responsibility.

Chrome smiled brightly to him. "Thank you Kyoya-kun, I'll come back later." She said and pecked him on his cheek then run to where the gang is unaware of the eyes glaring daggers towards her.

'Hn, I'll wait.' his eyes widened to what he had thought. 'The f*ck? What am I thinking?' the prefect thought to himself. 'Tch, she's stressing me out.'

"Tsuna-kun!" chrome called out the young mafia don.

"Chrome! You came!" Tsuna said smiling back at her.

"Yo, chrome! How's it going?" Yamamoto greeted her.

Err… Gokudera just snorted.

"Uhmm, Kyoya-kun allowed me to come here and accompanied Me." She said with a flushed face.

"Ehh? Hibari-san did that?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes. Chrome nodded. Then the brunette noticed the Namimori uniform she's wearing.

"Chrome, where did you get the uniform?" Tsuna said then again. (He's getting nosy isn't he XDD)

"Yeah, it suits you well. Haha" the rain complimented her causing her to blush. Gokudera just gave her a scrutinizing look (take note, with his spectacles XDD) from head to toe and just nodded.

"Etou, Kyoya-kun lends this to me. He didn't want me wearing my other uniform for some reason." She said with a flushed face. She remembered the embarrassing scene early this morning.

"Ahh…" the three said in unison while nodding at the same time. They knew why Hibari didn't want her Kokuyo uniform, because it reminded him of his mortal enemy.

While they are conversing, two girls Chrome didn't recognized approached them.

"Tsuna-kun!" the girl with the brown hair tied into ponytail waved at them while smiling brightly. A girl with tangerine colored hair trailed behind her smiling brightly to them. Chrome hid behind Yamamoto since he's the nearest to her.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, we have to buy something for the class booth and Haru-chan helped me out."

"N-no, it's ok Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said while blushing.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan!" the girl which Chrome assumed to be 'Haru' pulled her from behind Yamamoto and hugged her. She was surprised but she didn't resist.

"Chrome-chan!" The girl with burgundy hair hugged her as well. They embraced her tightly making it hard for her to breathe.

"How are you? Are you fine now?"

"We're sorry we didn't get to visit you."

"We missed you so much desu~."

The girls continued hugging the poor purplenette.

"Haha, it's cute seeing them like this." The rain said gleefully.

"Uhmm…e-etou, I'm fine now though I can't remember everything, Haru-chan…uhmm, Kyoko-chan" chrome said while pointing to each one of them. The two girls smiled at her, too overwhelmed to what she said and started hugging her again.

Hibari is not pleased to what he's seeing right now. From his place he can clearly see the purplenette being crowded by bunch of herbivores. He saw her freely conversing with the male herbivores. He wanted to know what they are talking about. What irks him even more is when she hid behind that airheaded baseball freak herbivore and clutched on his arm. He didn't know why but he wanted to bite him to pulp and hear his cracking bones as he smashed his tonfas to him. He sighed and walked away.

"Uhmm… Where are we going?" Chrome asked. They are heading somewhere but she didn't know where.

"Chrome-chan we're going to their class booth desu!" Haru energetically said.

"Yeah, we're doing a maid and butler café booth! I hope it will click to the people." Kyoko added.

"O-of course it will. We cooperated to make it work, ne?" Tsuna said slightly blushing.

"Juudaime's right! I'm going to blow their head if they don't go to our booth!" Gokudera spat out threateningly while displaying his dangerous dynamites out scaring away the people around.

"Maa…Maa, Gokudera-kun that's mean you know." Yamamoto interjected.

"Shut up you baseball idiot!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, calm down." Tsuna tried to appease the storm while sweat-dropping.

The group went to the classroom filled with the ambiance of classy café, many people were already there. There were also those who were in maid and butler outfits. Chrome was truly amazed by the place.

"Chrome-chan, you can stay here. We will just take our turn to serve. Ahh… Would you like some cake and tea?" Tsuna said as they led Chrome to a table.

"Uhh… I see, Hmmn… I don't have any money." She replied.

"No, we'll just treat you." Kyoko said to her.

"T-thank you minna."

Then they headed somewhere to change their outfit leaving Chrome there. She didn't mind it though. She's too occupied with the place. After few minutes they went in again. Kyoko and Haru were in maid costume (err…I forgot to mention, Haru said she wanted to help them out. Silly author XD) they looked so gorgeous with it, while Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were in their butler outfit it suits them very well. (Aww, I think it's getting hot in here XDD) They brought her some slices of cake and tea.

"Here, Chrome-chan. Hope you'll like it desu!"

"Thank you Haru-chan. You two look beautiful with your outfits." Chrome said to the both of them.

"Hahi! Really? Haru is so happy desu!"

"Thank you Chrome-chan. Uhh… do you want anything else?" Kyoko said to her.

"N-no, this is enough."

"Ok, just call us if you need anything chrome-chan."

"H-hai" the purplenette smiled to them.

Tsuna's gang was already serving other costumers. Chrome just observed them while munching her free snacks. She saw Tsuna frantically getting the orders of the costumers then almost tripped when he is about to serve to a table, she heaved a sigh when he luckily prevented the fall. Then she took a glance to where Gokudera is. She absent mindedly gulped and sweat-dropped when she saw him shouting at costumers and threatening them, causing them to run away. He is also surrounded with many girls taking stolen pictures from him which opted the silverette to burst out of irritation. Meanwhile, Yamamoto looks perfectly fine. He took orders better than the latter and he got no difficulties in handling costumers and always wore a smile on his face even though many girls are surrounding him as well. It looks like it suits him well to be a butler.

After half an hour, the room became more populated making it hard for the maids and butlers to serve the growing number of costumers. Haru and Kyoko had an idea.

Chrome stared confusedly when Kyoko went out of the room suddenly and Haru made her way towards her.

"Whew, that was dangerous desu!~" Haru said as she passed through the growing crowd.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Chrome inquired worriedly at her.

"Hai! Haru is alright desu! Chrome-chan, we need your help. Haru and Kyoko-chan have a favor for you desu! Can you help us in serving costumers?" Haru said with puppy eyes.

"Uhh… S-sure"

"Hahi! Really? Then let's go now desu~." The brunette dragged her to a dressing room and changed her clothes into a frilly maid outfit. (Kyaaaa! XD I can imagine her overflowing cuteness XDD). The purplenette was quite shy in her outfit but she just set it aside, she must help her friends.

"Wow, isn't she cute?"

"Is she a student here?"

"I want her to serve me."

"She looks so adorable!"

Most of the guys commented to her causing her to blush even deeper.

"I'M HERE TO SERVE TO THE EXTRRREEEMEEE!" yeah you got it right; Ryohei suddenly barged in, in his butler attire. Kyoko asked him to help them as well. She told Chrome that he's her onii-san, Ryohei.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU LAWN HEAD?" Gokudera angrily snarled at Ryohei.

"I'M HERE TO HELP TO THE EXTREME! OCTOPUS HEAD!" the other replied.

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP STUPID LAWN HEAD!" And their conversation, or rather loud bickering continued as if they are few mountains away from each other. The rest just resumed their business and just ignored the two until they got sore throat.

"Uhmmm… e-etou, what's your order?" chrome timidly asked as she played the sides of the round tray she's holding. Her face completely flushed.

"Ow, uhmm… Two chocolate mousse cakes, one cappuccino and chocolate frappe. Err… I-is there any other you want?" the purplenette daintily inquired. The costumers said no and she went to take their orders. She felt happy that she can be able to do this, even though she's stuttering most of the time.

She's settling the orders to the table when the room's door suddenly burst open. The noisy room instantly became silent and turned to the intruder. Chrome's eye widened when she saw who went in.

**A/N: **Tadaaa! Cliff hanger here XDD haha, How's it? I hope it's better than the recent chapter =.= sorry if I keep this hanging, well your author here is getting lazy again xp, hope you will wait for the next chapter. There will be more happenings there; I think XD and more charas will appear. Please review. PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE… (T/\T) I'm begging you, please leave a comment, suggestion or any violent reaction…err, erase the violent part XDD. Even a single word will do, just to know there are still readers.

**P.S:** I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first 'reviewer' who will guess the person/s who suddenly barged in. XDD

**P.S the 2****nd**** XDD:** I made a 0069, ChromeXEnma two-shot entitled **"Waiting for the Train"**. Err… it's my first one-shot so please read it as well if you do have some spare time. I'd be really grateful if you'll also review it. Thanks in advance to those who will read it XD. Here's a virtual hug for you guys. *hmmmmmnnn* XDDD

Sincerely yours,

**OptimisticXPessimistXXIII **


	8. Chapter 8: School Festival Fiasco 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn =3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, it's almost a month since I last updated, I think. Please forgive me .

WIIIII! XDD I'm sooo happy with the reviews I got for the recent chapter XDD whaha, I got 10 reviews! Haha… that's new for the record XD thank you so much my dear reviewers! I love you all! I'm surprised many participated in my mini guessing game. I think I'll do it again sometime XD hohoho. And it's good to know that you guys are enjoying my work, it's somewhat fulfilling =3.

Thanks to:** Elizabeth Evans, 18Madison81, Aubrey09, KhRfan12, Deadly-Chronicles, Pearllover2019, BlackAngel's Wrath, , Amichan, and iKanra26** for reviewing! Mwa! XD

Hoho, many as I thought… many will guess the person right XDD. At first I'm planning it to be someone else, but I've read some of the reviews and they got the same ideas I had at first, I just settled the person to be….find out latuuur XD

**Note: **Expect Chrome to be slightly out of character, it's done on purpose because she didn't know that she's really an introvert. Err… got it? XD

Ow! This one's for you **18Madison81 XD **you got it right first! Hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Dedicated to 18Madison81 =3**

**CHAPTER 8: School Festival Fiasco (Part 2)**

"_Man, did you check out the booth of class 2-B? Their Maid and Butler café sure is a hit!"_

"_Yes, have you seen the maids there? They are all freaking hot with their outfits!"_

"_Yeah! But what I like among them all is the cute purplenette there!"_

"_You said it! She got those pretty long milky legs."_

"_Her eye patch is cool too!"_

"_I've seen her too! She's so cute while blushing and stuttering. Hehe, I want to go again to their booth. I want to ask her out."_

"_I might as well get her number."_

A certain prefect is currently patrolling the school corridors to bite those unruly herbivores when he heard some brats talking about a certain 'Maid and Butler Café'. He didn't mind what they are talking about, he got no business with them so he just shrugged it, but when he heard the word 'purplenette' he can't help but to turn to them and silently listen to their conversation. He's pretty sure that they are talking about 'his' herbivore and it annoys him to the core to know that they are picking up on her. He had withdrawn his glinting tonfas. The bunch of herbivores who are busy chit-chatting and boasting to one another sensed the rising deadly aura behind them. They shivered at the sudden drop of temperature there, to think that the current weather is very humid. They reluctantly turn behind them.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(Hehe… poor herbivores. I think you know what happened xp)

**At Class 2-B's 'Maid and Butler Café'**

The door burst open and a fuming skylark entered. The people inside froze as they turned to the intruder. He briefly scanned the crowded room and spotted the familiar plum locks. The crowd immediately gave way as the prefect passed-by. He quickly made his way to the table near to the purplenette even if it's occupied. The customers who are currently sitting there immediately scurried away and even cleaned the once soiled table in a fast yet shaky motion leaving the table for fours completely vacant. The skylark took a sit and glared at the crowd who were still pale and sweating-cold upon his sudden arrival, they immediately leaved the room making the population there in barely half and what's left were the annoying 'parasites' as Hibari addressed them (Fangirls XD). Chrome happily approached the prefect, too oblivious in the murderous aura surrounding him and the piercing glares from the crowd of parasites. (haha… I'm enjoying calling them 'parasites', mind you I'm also one of them, Hibari's loyal fangirl XDD)

"Kyoya-kun!"

Hibari looked at her from head to toe.

'hn, maybe I'll take that outfit and make her wear that at home' (nyaha..Kyoya-kun is thinking stuffs xDD)

"Hn"

"E-etou… are you going to order?"

"Hmmn" he snorted and got the menu from the table.

The purplenette is going to serve the other customers because Hibari is taking too long in deciding on what to order but he abruptly stopped her form doing so, he held her wrist tightly.

"Uhmm… Kyoya-kun, Uhh… I'm just going to serve them while you choose on what to order."

"No, Stay"

"B-but"

"You'll have to serve me."

"Ohh…O-Okay" Chrome smiled at him and gestured Haru to take the other costumers. Hibari let her sit across him.

**After few…err…many minutes?**

Chrome became impatient as time passed by. She wanted to serve many customers as well. She stood up and peeked to the menu Hibari was holding. The prefect creased an eyebrow upon seeing the girl right beside him. He's actually doing it on purpose so he'll have more time with her. She's pouting, it's the first time he had seen her pout.

'Hn, cute'

"Kyoya-kun, haven't you decide yet?" Chrome asked which somewhat sounded like she's whining. He just shook his head.

"Ow…err, let me help you then." She said as she bent down to see the menu as well. They're way too close that Hibari can smell her sweet vanilla-lavender fragrance as well as the faint scent of strawberry shortcake she ate earlier. 'Damn her scent made me feel so high.'

"Uhh… I think you'll like our espresso coffee and vanilla cake."

"Hn"

"O-okay, I'll just get it." She said as she went away to get the order. Hibari noticed the curious stares from the crowd and glared at them, they immediately looked away too scared at the skylark.

After a while she saw Chrome carrying a tray with his coffee and cake. He saw a group of girls snickering. One of them out-stretched her leg as Chrome passed them causing her to trip and accidentally pour the contents of the tray to one of the girls.

"Arghh! Look what you've done you stupid maid!" the girl with cosmetic aided face and curly blond hair snarled to Chrome. The purplenette flinched when she shouted at her.

"Clean it!" one of the parasites demanded as she glared at her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Chrome is in the verge of crying, she's not used of someone shouting at her. (Though she didn't mind if it's Hibari xp)

Hibari immediately rushed to Chrome and held her up. He glared daggers to the bunch of parasites with a serious killing intent. He clearly saw what they did.

"K-Kyoya-kun"

"Hn, you herbivores must be bitten to death" the snarled at them making them tremble.

"H-Hi-Hibari-s-sama! I-it's her fault!" the blond pointed to Chrome blaming her.

"Tch. How annoying. I saw everything. You think you can fool me, parasite?" he brandished his menacing tonfas. (**Cue: sfx**-fuuki Inchou XD)

'Eeep!' they shrieked and ducked down waiting for the bone wrecking attack to come.

Chrome had her eyes widened when she saw Hibari is about to attack the girls. She embraced the prefect from his back to stop him. Hibari froze for a moment and turned to look at her.

"K-Kyoya-kun, don't!" the fangirls grabbed the opportunity to escape the wrath of the prefect and hurriedly went out of the said room.

The room was filled with silence. Everyone had their jaw dropped comically while sweating buckets. They haven't seen someone so close to the demon prefect.

"EEK! Chrome-chan!" Tsuna shrieked as he saw the scene.

"God, bless her poor soul." Gokudera muttered as he made the sign of the cross.

"Haha… they sure are close with each other, ne?" Yamamoto commented flashing his bright smile.

"Whooa! CHROME THAT'S BOLD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said loudly his voice echoing through the entire room.

BAAAAM!

The door slammed open once again. Everyone looked at the new intruder. (Hehe, I like interruptions)

"Kufufufu…My dear Chrome I'm here to help you. Kufufufu." Yeah, you got it right. Mukuro entered the room on his butler attire making most of the girls drool out of the said sight. (I think he really looked like Sebastian Michaelis of Kuroshitsuji in his butler outfit XD Err… he hadn't seen Chrome and Hibari here by now.)

"Shishou… Why do I have to wear this?" Fran whined monotonously as he tried to pull down the short frilly pink maid outfit Mukuro demanded for him to wear along with his frog hat, trying his best not to blush at the humiliating sight of him. (Kyaaaa! XD don't you find it cute?)

"Stop complaining little one, it suits you well kufufufu." the hetero chromic said as he wandered around the semi-crowded room, ignoring the bunch of fangirls staring dreamily at him.

Hibari knew that irking voice too well, that man he detested the most. He can't be wrong. The pineapple bastard had set his filthy feet in his beloved school and he must be bitten to death. He raised his tonfas, ready to slam it against the Italian.

Finally their eyes met. They glared at each other and there's a spark of electricity between them. Then Mukuro noticed the girl who's hugging the skylark from his back, he didn't know the identity of her since she's much smaller than the prefect so he came to mock him about it.

"Oya, I didn't know Hibari-kun is into girls as well. Kufufu, I wonder who's the poor gir-"he didn't get to finish what he's about to said when the girl peeked from Hibari's back. He froze, mouth gaping like a fish out of water and had his dual colored eyes widened when he saw it was his cute little Chrome.

Hibari tried his very best not to laugh out loud at the priceless expression of the pineapple herbivore. An idea popped in his head to annoy him even more.

"Ow, M-Mukuro-kun… uhmm are you here to order?" Chrome said not knowing the current turbulence in the Italian's mind. She tilted her head when she got no reply from him and wave her small hands to the stupefied bluenette. She then turned to Hibari hoping to find some explanation. The prefect just smirked evilly. Hibari turned to Chrome and hugged her back making the girl's face beet red.

Suddenly Mukuro grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, making her stumble on his broad chest. (Hoho… is this scene some kind of acts in soap operas? XD)

'Ooof' the purplenette stared at the hyperventilating Mist guy but Hibari dragged her back to him. Mukuro didn't surrender and pulled her back again. Then the two of them continued to the tug of war they are doing with Chrome as their poor rope substitute. The purplenette felt dizzy at the continuous motion the two are doing making her limp. Hibari snapped and pulled Chrome in somewhat forceful way and embraced her securely making sure the bluenette wouldn't get her back. Mukuro tried to fry the girl off him but he didn't succeed.

The crowd that surrounds them never took their eyes away from the scene. It's like they were having a live drama show in front of them and they enjoyed it while eating cakes and drinking what they had ordered. The crowd doubled in number due to the said commotion.

Hibari settled Chrome on one of the chairs and faced Mukuro, ready to give him his well deserved punishment. Tsuna and the gang frantically fanned the dizzy girl.

" . .Death!" the prefect snarled and launched himself to Mukuro.

And there another bloody scene starts from here, courtesy of our two blood lust maniacs. The crowd started bet on who will win the said fight. Out of nowhere came a ring (arena). The maid and butlers grabbed the opportunity to make more money; they made up a betting booth and serve the audience.

"BET FOR HIBARI TO THE EXTREEEMMMEEEE!" Ryohei energetically said, encouraging the audiences to take their bets.

"HAHAHA, this sure is fun!" Yamamoto said while getting orders.

"TEME! You should have kicked that pineapple bastard square in the ass!" Hayato was too engrossed watching the fight. (hehe, he still holds some grudge to the Italian for possessing him once.)

"Pineapple printed T-shirt for sale! Buy one and get free stuffed Hibird! Pineapple printed T-shirt for sale! Buy one and get free stuffed Hibird!" Fran shouted in his monotone voice, he's selling novelty items for the said fight, still in his pink frilly maid outfit.

The audiences gone wild now, shouting and cheering for their bets, mostly are fangirls.

Tsuna can't help but to sweat drop at what's happening to their booth now…

'it was supposed to be a café, right?'

TING! TING! TING!

The sound of the bell rang out in the room. Then Reborn hopped out and landed in the ring with his Elephant boxing attire.

"Ciaossu" he said, halting the two to stop their attacks.

"IT's, IT's MASTER PAO-PAO!" Ryohei enthusiastically said while pointing at the arcobaleno.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, he knew there's something fishy going in this little devil's mind now, just looking in his smirking face sends shiver to his spine.

'O-oh, this is not good.'

"I'm here to facilitate the fight between our two fighters for the main event of the day!" Reborn said with Leon transformed into a small microphone in his hand.

"On the red corner… the carnivore, bloodlust maniac Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Chairman! KYOYA 'THE SKYLARK!' HIBAAAARRRIIII…" The infant said in the top of his lungs, mimicking the way a boxing announcer introduce a player in his squeaky voice.

Hibari raised his tonfas and moved in his fighting stance while the other disciplinary committee members with the lead of Kusakabe Tetsuya, assists him.

"Go for it Kyo-san!" Kusakabe said as he massaged the Skylark's shoulders like a boxing manager.

"KYAAAAAA! HIBARI-SAMAAAA! HIBARI! HIBARI! L-O-V-E HIBARIII!" the fangirls (and boys) frantically cheered for the prefect, shouting like there's no tomorrow, not minding the hell that they will face after this.

"On the blue corner… the Illusionist, Pedophile hetero chromic, Kokuyo Gang Leader! MUKURO 'THE PINEAPPLE!' ROKUUUUDDDOOO…" Mukuro twitched in the way the infant introduced him.

The Kokuyo gang appeared out of nowhere and assisted the Italian as he materialized his trident.

"Mukuro-san! Knock him down Byon!" Ken said while sticking his tongue out.

"Mukuro-chan~ I'll cheer you on!" M.M squealed while hugging Mukuro's arm.

"Good luck Mukuro-san" Chikusa plainly said as he salute on the Italian. He nodded in return.

"MUKURO-SAMMAAAA!" Mukuro's fangirls cheered on him with the lead of M.M of course.

"Okay, before we start the fight. Here are the rules: KILL or BE KILLED. There's no specific time limit not until one surrendered. The person who will win in this fight will be the date of our lovely purplenette, Chrome Dokuro for the dance ball this coming Friday!" A spotlight was on Chrome who was still unconscious to her surroundings. "And the person who will lose will become the errand boy of the winner for 2 months." Reborn announced then the bell rung again.

"Hn, interesting" Hibari muttered and readied himself.

"Kufufu, I won't lose to that stupid bird." Mukuro said as he walked to the center as well.

TING! TING! TING!

"START!"

'CLANG!' sparks fly as their metal weapons collided with each other.

Mukuro blocked Hibari's attack with his trident and countered it afterwards making them both back away. Hibari dashed forward and pressed something in his tonfas, and then chains emerged in his weapon's tip. He swayed it around and threw it on Mukuro's trident making him immobile. The prefect pulled the Italian's trident and smashed his other tonfa in his torso. The illusionist winced much to Hibari's satisfaction. Mukuro pulled away his weapon; he twirled his trident and his red eye glinted and switched on other kanji number. Then suddenly the room's floor shook and pillars of fire erupted. Hibari dodged all the falling debris and made his way to reach his opponent.

"WHOOOAA! Amazing effects! I never knew our school had this!" audiences stared in awe at the somewhat real illusions.

"Yeah! And it really looked genuine! It's getting really hot in here!" one of them commented while fanning himself.

"HIIEEE! Mukuro-san used the six paths of hell!" Tsuna frantically said.

"Wow! Indoor fireworks! Cool! Hahaha" Yamamoto obliviously said while laughing.

The two continued their fight not minding the heat radiating in the room. No one seems to back down.

Chrome is back to her right state of mind now. She was startled by the shouts of crowd and was curious on what they are watching. Her lone eye widened when she saw pillars of fire emerging from the floor and Hibari and Mukuro were on a ring and attacking each other.

"Kyoya-kun!" Hibari turned to her and smirked. He got the ace.

The purplenette went to the battlefield fast without any hesitations. She stopped when the floor she's standing at seemed to fall. Hibari grabbed her hand and held her up, while Mukuro discarded his illusion.

"My cute little Chrome! Are you alright?" Mukuro inquired worriedly.

BAAAMM! The poor door slammed open then again by the new intruder. Everyone turn to who it is. (If you're wondering how big the room is, well I don't know either XD)

"VOOOIII!" A loud voice that might be heard in 1 kilometer radius shouted making the room occupants' hearing sense damaged.

"Ushishishi… this commoner's place doesn't suit for a royal prince like me."

"My, My there's so many cute boys here hohoho"

"Shut up scums! Or I'll blow your f*cking heads off."

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Ughh, what a lame end =.= Hehe, please bare with it. I think you knew already who the new intruders are, haha. XDD please review and if you do have suggestions you can always voice it out. Anou… I don't think I'll be able to update in anytime soon. I know I update slow, but expect things to be slower because our classes had already started and thinking about our upcoming thesis works already makes my head hurt. I'll be really grateful if you guys will keep hanging with this story of mine =) if not, I'll understand too.

Ow, by the way I've already posted the 2nd and last part of my 0096, ChromeXEnma two-shots "**Waiting for the Train"**. If you have some spare time, please read and review it as well.Err… I think that's all for now.

Byebii! XD

**OptimisticXPessimistXXIII**


End file.
